The Tale of Four Realms
by EmeraldDragon1
Summary: When a magician is spited for his proposed goals, he takes drastic steps to make them a reality. But when an experiment goes wrong, he makes lemonade and continues with his plans. An experimental fic; criticism is accepted, flames are not.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this was an idea I had after looking around on YouTube for a while; let's see how well this works, shall we?**

Mordo looked around himself, making sure everything was in place. Surrounding him was a purple pentagram, and at each point of the star sat an Ender Pearl; on the inside points of the pentagram sat five Eye of Enders. He grinned, saying to himself

"Now begins the era of my domination, of my absolute rule." He pulled out a piece of paper that had ancient writing on it in black ink. Without further ado, he began to read off the inscription, the words giving his voice extra power that seemed to vibrate the very air around him. As he read off each word, the ink soaked through the paper, but left it dry, falling to the stone floor. It seemed to crawl to the lines of the pentagram, leaking onto the purple with pitch-black, with only spots of purple gleaming through.

Soon the inscription was complete, and Mordo looked excitedly for the results of his labors. However, something went wrong… horribly so. The ink kept crawling until it reached the Pearls and Enders, coating over them. The lines of the pentagram shone brightly, so much so that Mordo had to cover his eyes. The pentagram rose slightly off the floor, then began to fold on itself.

Without warning, the Ender Pearls shot at him and latched onto his limbs, one each, and the last on his forehead. The Eye of Enders, on the other hand, all flew and attached themselves to his chest, creating its own pentagram, which was interconnected with the purple lines that also connected to the Pearls. Mordo screamed in agony as searing pain overtook his nerves, but he couldn't move his body at all. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of a liquid substance crawling over his skin before blacking out.

When Mordo woke up, groaning from the stiffness of his muscles, he opened his eyes to find his vision red-tinted, as though he wore redstone-colored glasses over his eyes. He closed them and reopened them, hoping it would help, but his vision didn't change. He raised his hands to rub his eyes, but paused as he noticed his hands were completely black, as if a layer of thick soot covered his skin. He rubbed his palms together, but nothing changed. On top of that, he noticed that while his skin's appearance had changed, the texture was still the same.

He propped himself up on his arms, looking down at himself through his reddened vision, and realized that the black coloration was all over him. He recoiled, despite knowing that it wouldn't help. Once he recovered, he stood up on his feet; his body didn't feel that much different, except possibly more powerful. However, he was still somewhat disoriented, and stumbled over to his mirror, where he looked and saw something he neither expected nor wanted.

His entire body was black as pitch, with only two exceptions; gleaming, angry-red eyes, and strangely enough, a large Ender Pearl imposed on and in his chest. His hands reached up, feeling the features of his face; they were still present, just colored over now. He looked much like an Enderman now, with the exception of his size, which still retained his normal human height.

"No, no… NO!" He screamed in horror, realizing the gravity of his actions; he had only been trying to give himself the power of the Enderman, not become one! But somehow the spell had backfired and done something he didn't want. Mordo quickly looked around, desperately searching for his notes. Once he found them, he started raking them over, searching for any reason as to why he had failed.

However, he could find nothing, so the problem had to lie in the procedure itself. He stumbled back over to the mirror, looking intently at his face and seeing the horror reflected in his eyes. After a couple moments, he growled and punched the mirror, breaking it into large shards. Ignoring his bleeding hand, he screamed to the ceiling

"Notch, why have you forsaken me like this?!" He expected no answer from the supposed godly figure, but still he ranted, cursing his creations and even Notch himself. Once he was finished, he sat in his chair, panting from his senseless ranting. He wondered now what he would do with himself; he was already the weakest magician in the city, taunted, scorned, and constantly pestered by his betters. He wanted nothing more than to feed them to the Zombies, Creepers, and Skeletons, but he didn't have the power to do so.

He sighed, knowing he had only made life harder for himself. He closed his eyes, wishing he were at the bottom of a deep pit right now. At that moment, he noticed a distinct change in temperature, and he opened his eyes to find himself in a large scar of the Overworld, with two cliffs on either side of him. They were known as scars because they typically split the area into two different parts, reveling the blood of the planet inside, so to speak.

He blinked, not understanding how he got from his home to here, all in the span of a second. It was certainly confusing, and he didn't have the slightest clue what changed his venue. He thought back, remembering that he had wished to wind up in a pit, and a thought struck him. He believed his experiment was a failure, but perhaps… just perhaps…

He closed his eyes again and thought of his home, and the temperature warmed back up. He opened his eyes again to see the inside of his home. He stood stunned for a moment, then began to chuckle. The soon morphed into a laugh, which quickly became full-throated. He had done it! He had gained the power of the Endermen, and now he could go wherever he pleased, and no one could tell him otherwise!

He immediately started thinking about places he wanted to go, with intentions that would benefit him. After a couple minutes, he smirked deviously and closed his eyes again, teleporting. Upon opening his eyes, he saw he was in a large room that had hundreds of shelves, upon which sat piles of gold, diamond, and emeralds, the Overworld's form of currency. He walked over to a large block of gold in particular, eyeing the precious deposit. He grabbed it, and almost immediately an alarm went off, taking him by surprise.

A door burst open and wolves filed inside, snarling at him. He gulped and took a firm hold on the gold block, closing his eyes shut and thinking of his home. Although the snarling of the wolves stopped abruptly, he was still reluctant to open his eyes, though he eventually did, seeing that he was safe in his abode again. The experiment successful and he safe, he set the block of gold down and sat in his chair, heaving a sigh of relief.

Then he started thinking more about what Endermen were capable of. Despite being the ultimate thieves and banes to traveling miners, they were also notorious to be nighttime creatures, like most of the enemies, especially the undead. However, unlike the undead, Endermen did not burst into flames at the hint of sunlight. Why exactly was this, Mordo wondered? If they didn't die at the presence of sunlight, why did they avoid it?

He walked outside, but to his surprise, even though it was the dead of night, he could see as clearly as though it were day. He could easily spot the creatures of the night, though everything was still annoyingly red-tinted. There probably wasn't anything he could do for that, however, so he figured he should get used to it.

He was soon approached by a Zombie, and he reflexively recoiled away from it. But other than looking at him, the Zombie went its merry way, bypassing him completely. Mordo was nothing less than shocked, and soon he found that his new appearance benefitted him by allowing him to walk by typical enemies without being attacked. Even the Creepers did nothing against him, and it was at this time that Mordo realized he had the potential to do much with this newfound appearance.

He walked through the night, passing by enemies easily, and anytime he spotted a nighttime miner, they instantly ran away from his creepy eyes, sometimes screaming for their lives. He chuckled every time, enjoying the fear he instilled into passersby. However, another element of this transformation needed to be tested; Enderman were notoriously afraid of water. A miner's safe haven from Endermen was in the middle of rain.

Why exactly were Endermen afraid of water? It would make sense that they avoided deep pools of water if they couldn't swim, but they avoided even the tiniest raindrop. That led Mordo to believe that the water was somehow harmful to them, so to that extent, he needed to find some water. He continued looking around in the cave he had wandered into, and soon enough he found a waterfall; inching forward nervously, he stuck a hand in the liquid, and immediately pulled it back out, howling in pain.

The howl bounced around the walls of the cave, making it sound somewhat like several Endermen that were all pissed off. Mordo checked his hand, seeing that where the water touched he was burned as if it were lava and not water. He sucked on his teeth, wishing the pain to go away. With that, he teleported back to his house and quickly brewed a healing potion, removing the burn. He found it odd that the potion worked in the first place, but he wasn't about to start complaining.

Now the only question was what he was going to do with these abilities. He still wanted to throw his antagonists to the Zombies and Skeletons, but he wanted more. He wanted to rule, since it was now in his power, but even if he could establish domination over the Overworld, the other three realms could easily oppose him, and with their diversified abilities and weapons, he wouldn't stand much of a chance.

To that end, he needed to attain global domination. Though that was a pipe dream for most, perhaps he could accomplish it if he played his cards right. The first step would be assuming quick, quiet control over a realm, then dominating the Overworld, followed by the last two realms.

The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced he could pull it off. He stood and walked over to a rendition map of the realms he had created some time ago, which was one of the few things he had created that was accepted. He kept the original copy, as a sort of trophy. It depicted the four realms in one circle; at the top, half of the circle horizontally was entirely dominated by the Overworld. As for the bottom half, it was split into three equal parts, and in order from left to right, it went the Aether, the Ender World, and the Nether.

He looked them over carefully, already having discounted the Overworld as the place to start his reign. It was fairly obvious that trying to dominate the Aether without an army was suicidal, and Endermen weren't common in the Nether, so it left him with one option. He placed a black finger on the Ender World, reviewing what he knew about the realm. The most that he knew was that it was the holding place of the Enderpeople, as well as the Enderdragon, who was more myth than fact; those that challenged the dragon never returned.

He only heard of speculation as to how the Ender World actually looked and operated; most that managed to open an End Portal barely made it with their lives back, and none with much remaining sanity. However, he wouldn't be as conspicuous as any other human entering the Ender World. The question now became one of finding the nearest End Portal and securing the necessary Eye of Enders to open it.

His plans for the future settled, he went off to his bedroom, intending to get a good night's sleep before beginning his quest.

**Okay, that about covers this beginning chapter. So tell me what you think, and hopefully I'll get the next one out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, all, but the writing is still slow. But I'm gonna keep this story going, because I'm genuinely interested to see what I can do with it. Now then, let's continue.**

Mordo snuck around in the night, trying to keep as quiet as possible. He was currently slinking around the town he lived in, with intents to steal, no less. He had a plan of action to begin his reign of rule, but there were still hitches in the plan, the most immediate being how to actually get to the Ender World in the first place.

He knew that some adventurers were well-noted (and probably deserving of it to boot) for being Ender-slayers. These were the men and women who were brave enough to challenge an Enderman head-on, and sometimes collected the rewards, namely Ender Pearls. This was what Mordo was after, and he certainly wouldn't turn down any Eye of Enders.

His true goal was to gather as many as possible; he wasn't necessarily certain why, beyond a point, but he had the oddest compulsion to take whatever he could. He was already aware that an Eye of Ender was necessary to begin his quest, but as to why he needed the Ender Pearls, well, that still remained a mystery.

He finally pressed up against the house of one of the more notable Ender-slayers, a man by the name of Darius. He berated himself multiple times, questioning his sanity for even considering such a plan, but he did not stop himself regardless. He peeked through the window, hoping that the man would be asleep. No lights were on, which was a good sign. He concentrated and teleported inside, then stood still, waiting for any traps. None were set off, so he continued on.

He searched around the house, getting a quick layout, and in no time found Darius' bedroom. The man was sleeping peacefully, amusingly, with his diamond sword in his hands, at the ready at a moment's notice. Mordo refrained from snorting derisively, moving on. He kept searching through the house, until he soon found the store room. He cheered silently, then quickly walked up to the numerous chests.

He uttered a quick, quiet spell and broke the locks. He was starting to find that his powers had grown exponentially; he no longer needed an exuberant amount of potions in order to accomplish his means. Just words alone were enough. He had wanted to experiment further, but this compulsion had taken precedent.

He opened the slightly creaky chest, wincing as the sound seemed many times louder in the tense silence, but heard no change in Darius' snoring. Sighing softly in relief, he began looking inside, and to his astonishment, he saw stacks of Ender Pearls and even Eye of Enders. He was an accomplished Ender-slayer for a reason, but Mordo never suspected he was a Blaze-slayer as well.

Regardless of his astonishment, Mordo began scooping up the Pearls and Enders without remorse, but rather with a mounting sense of excitement. Once he had as many as he could hold, which was a fair amount in truth, he held them up, glinting in the moonlight. Suddenly they glowed brightly, surprising him, and they all moved seemingly on their own, shooting at him. The remaining inside the chest joined this effect, and they all sunk into the large Ender Pearl on his chest, making him grunt as he felt his chest tighten.

Several minutes later, it was all over; no signs of the Pearls or Enders remained, in the chest or on his person. He touched the Ender Pearl on his chest, not for the first time wondering what its purpose was. He had been trying to decipher that mystery for days now, but had come up with no explanation. Nevertheless, there had to be a reason that Endermen had these pearls to begin with, why they had disappeared inside his body, and why he had the compulsion to gather them in the first place.

Sudden thumping caught his attention, and he turned to see Darius, thumping the flat of his diamond blade against the palm of his hand. Mordo gulped nervously, and Darius remarked

"Well, well, what have we got here? More of you thieving monsters of the night, here in my own home? You're probably one o' the stupidest Endermen I've ever encountered, though; did you really think you could get the drop on me in my own home?" Mordo calmed down the more Darius talked and stroked his own ego. He wasn't going to be a large problem, he thought.

"The silent type, eh? Fine, it doesn't matter, you'll be dead in a matter of minutes." He raised his blade and began approaching, but Mordo stood his ground. His red eyes flashed for a moment, making Darius pause, looking him over.

"Come to think of it, you're definitely an oddity; no Enderman I know has red eyes, nor displays their Pearl. What the hell are you?" Mordo chuckled, taking Darius by surprise. Finally, Mordo spoke for the first time, replying

"Someone you don't want to mess with." Darius' eyes became dinner plates at his words, but Mordo didn't give him time to contemplate it. He waved a hand quickly in front of him, and a blast of wind tore through the room, slamming into Darius and sending him flying back, crashing into the wall. Darius grunted and slid against the wall to the floor, and Mordo walked over, feeling more powerful than before. Darius groaned and raised his deadly sharp blade, but Mordo waved a hand and pulled the sword to him.

He observed the blade for a minute, wondering whether or not he should take it as well. A little curious to know which was more powerful, himself or the blade, he tried to use his power to destroy it. After a few tense moments, dark red-green cracks erupted through the blade, and soon it blew into sharp shards that flew in every direction. Luckily it didn't hit either Mordo or Darius, and Mordo smirked, his decision made.

"Looks like I'm just about ready to begin my conquest. Perhaps I'll be seeing you sometime later. When that time comes, I expect you to present a real challenge to me." Darius had no reply, and Mordo teleported out of the house, satisfied with his new cache of Ender Pearls and Eye of Enders.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Far away from the small village where Mordo dwelled, a large castle stood, patrolled by multiple guards. Within the stone fortress, in the throne room specifically, a man dressed in regal attire sat, facing an adolescent boy who seemed not to care about the situation, despite that the man on the throne was clearly frowning. Rather, he was busying himself scratching the neck of the tamed wolf next to him. After several tense moments, the man on the throne said in a falsely deceptive voice

"What am I going to do with you, boy? You're a prince, for Notch's sake! And to top it off, you're too old to be acting this way!" The boy finally looked up at the man, a mischievous smirk playing across his face.

"Why would you think that? After all, no one got hurt, right?" The man stood up, a robe of royal purple flapping behind him as he shouted

"That's not the point, Jason! I allow you liberty, but you take it too far, and I have no choice but to revoke those privileges from you! Keep it up, and you'll never be allowed to leave the castle!" Jason rolled his eyes, retorting

"I don't see what the big deal is; it was just one steak."

"The 'big deal', young man, is that you are stealing! And using your wolf is hardly helping the situation!" At the mention of the animal in question, Jason smirked and said

"I can't help it if Max gets hungry at the most opportune times. Besides, the vendor is always stingy and charges prices no one can afford. I mean, five emeralds for one sub-par steak?! Even Max didn't like it that much, and he doesn't turn down any edible meat, raw or cooked!" The man sighed, pinched his nose, and sat back down on the throne. He was unable to respond without wanting to slap some sense into his son, so he kept his silence for the moment. After that, he said

"You still need to be punished, Jason. I can't keep allowing you to get away with this. Any other person would be sentenced to a prison term or perform community service in the Nether or Aether!" Jason paused at that; he knew of both of those realms, and by far, the Nether was his least favorite; it was stiflingly hot, had very little scenery to appreciate, and the patrol of the Nether, the Zombie Pigmen, just plain scared him. His father continued

"Moreover, your erroneous behavior reflects on how I'm raising you, not just as the king-in-waiting, but as an individual. It hurts me personally to know that my only child is running the streets doing whatever catches his fancy. I just hope we don't get a visitor saying she's carrying your child because of your recklessness." Jason blushed at that, shouting

"Dad!" The king shrugged, remarking

"I wouldn't put it past you, but make no mistake; if such a thing _does _occur, you will be cast out of the castle until you learn the meaning of responsibility." Before Jason could retort indignantly, a guard came rushing in, obviously out of breath. The king waited patiently, and soon the guard regained his breath and told the royal figure

"My liege, forgive my intrusion, but we've been receiving some… strange reports, as of late." The king frowned, asking

"What kind of reports?" The guard hesitated before replying

"Well, quite frankly, my king, we've heard tell about a short, red-eyed Enderman who has been stealing from people, namely adventurers." The king's frown turned into a scowl, he looked upon his son, and told him

"Leave for now; but don't forget my warnings." Jason just nodded and left the room, his tamed wolf, Max, following dutifully behind.

"Well, that had to be the weirdest thing I ever heard of. I mean, who's ever heard of a red-eyed Enderman?!" Max simply barked in reply, and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, the guards are probably just full of it again. Still, it might be interesting to see where this rumor is coming from. Whattya say, boy? You up for an adventure?" Max barked several more times, and Jason grinned.

"Then first thing tomorrow, we head out to the city to start looking!"

**Okay, that covers some writing for now, but don't expect regular updates; writing is still slow (for whatever reason!), and I'll be busy with life for a bit. Nevertheless, give me your opinion, and have a good day!**


End file.
